true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Luthor (DC Extended Universe)
Lex Luthor is the main antagonist of the 2016 superhero film Batman VS Superman: Dawn of Justice, and returns as a minor villain in'' Justice League''. He is the megalomaniacal and ruthless CEO of Lexcorp, who intends to kill Superman at all costs. History Lex Luthor inherited the company from his father, and therefore he plotted to use cryptonium as a weapon against humanity, so that people will loose their faith in god. Luthor later realized that Superman is a god like figure, and sought that opportunity to cause everyone to loose their faith. In order to frame Superman and cause people to loose their faith in him, he bombs the US senate building, thus killing all the senators including Senator Finch, who realized that Lex was plotting against her somehow after seeing "granny's peach tea" on her desk. Lex Luthor then steals the key for unleashing the ultimate weapon against both Superman and humanity. Lex then sends his mercenary, Anatoli Knyazev, to find and kidnapp Louis Lane and then bring her to the roof of his Lexcorp tower. As he manages to do so, and drives a helicopter, Lex awaits for the arriving Louis. He reveals to her that in order to call Superman and start using him, and then slowly destroying him for good, he needs to throw her off the roof, knowing that she will survive. Superman saves Louis while she falls and brings her safely to the ground. He then goes to take care of Luthor, and flies to the roof of the tower himself. Luthor however reveals to Superman that he kidnapped Martha Wayne, who looked after Superman when he was young. Superman is forced to cooperate with Luthor, and he goes to fight Batman. However, the two manage to save Martha and escape, thus killing off Anatoli and his goons. Luthor then starts creating the weapon but is disturbed by Superman, who comes to kill him. Luthor then hacks into all the electric wires of the city, and thereafter, he manages to release Doomsday, and sadistically remarks that he is born to destroy Superman. Doomsday almost manages to destroy the city and kill Superman and his allies, but Superman sacrifices his life and uses his entire powers to end Doomsday for good. Luthor is thereafter sent to prison to one of it's darkest cells. There, Batman comes to visit and tells him that for killing Superman he will be sent to Arkham. Luthor however insists that the bells have already rung in the people's ears, and that "the god is dead". Batman then disappears, and Luthor furiosly tries to escape as the doors close, but it is too late as the doors close on him. He then grabs onto the doors and starts saying "ding ding ding" repeatedly. Eventually, Lex Luthor escapes jail and forms a league of his own against the heroes. Category:Brutes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Mental Illness Category:Narcissists Category:Archenemy Category:Foremost Category:Imposters Category:Business Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psycopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Bombers Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Incriminators Category:Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Assasins Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Killjoy Category:Kidnappers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarians Category:The Heavy Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Dark Lord Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Males Category:Remorseless Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Satanism Category:Ambitious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Traitors Category:Saboteurs Category:Wealthy Category:Obsessed